catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Rubystar
Rubystar '''is a long-haired, pale cream colored she-cat, with dark hazel eyes. History She is the leader of RiverClan. She is also shown to be good friends with Ravenstar, the ThunderClan leader. Rubystar was born as Rubykit, one greenleaf evening to Kestrelfeather and Hazeleyes, along with her brother Troutkit. She was a gentle kit, but was always led into miscief by the older kits. She was soon apprenticed, given Rubypaw as her name. Troutkit also earned his apprentice name, Troutpaw. When Rubypaw earned her warrior name, Rubyshine, she fell in love with Sunfire. She loved him very deeply, and he felt the same for her. Rubyshine soon has two kits. But, a few days after they were born, there was a flood that swept through camp. A large wave flooded the nursery, carrying her kits downriver. Rubyshine is devestated, and needed Sunfire's comfort for a long time. However, she soon lost Sunfire in a vicious battle. She felt hollow for a long time, never feeling as happy as she used to be. Sunfire came to her in a dream one night, telling her that she would be reunited with lost loved ones. She was confused, but Sunfire reassured her that she would be alright, and that she would go on to do great things. Pretty soon after this, she was given Hawkkit to mentor. They became very close, forging the bond between mentor and apprentice. Soon Hawkpaw earned her warrior name, Hawkfire. One Leafbare, their deputy, Lizardtail, caught Greencough. Their medicine cat Mottlepool wasn't sure if she could save him or not. Sadly, Lizardtail died in his sleep one cold night. Rubyshine was named as his successor. Her father died soon after, of the same bought of Greencough. Hazeleyes was killed by a badger two seasons later. When their leader, Gladestar, lost his last life to a falling tree, Rubystar traveled to Highstones with Mottlepool, where she recieved her nine lives and name. When she came back, she names Hawkfire new deputy of RiverClan. Rubystar's deputy, Hawkfire, left to join her mate, Firepelt in ThunderClan. She and Hawkfire had grown very close, Hawkfire having been Rubystar's apprentice. Rubystar had always thought of Hawkfire as her second kit, because of the bond they shared. She was very sad when she left, but she knew that she was now happy, and defended her against hostile rumors. After Hawkfire left, she tood on Troutpaw's training. Rubystar fought alongside Ravenstar in the battle at the ThunderClan border, when Wetstar wanted his daughter, Icestorm to come back to WindClan. When she heard that Ravenstar died, she mourned deeply, having been very good friends with the ThunderClan leader. When Firestar, ThunderClan's new leader, challenged Rubystar for Silver Trees, she was outraged. She gathered her warriors, and they fought nearly all night. When Hawkfire arrived at the battle, she saw Rubystar battling Firestar. Rubystar wounded Firestar, very badly, causing Hawkfire to grow scared and angry. She attacked Rubystar, but Rubystar was unwilling to fight. She stepped back, and turned back to Firestar. When Tigerdawn arrived with more warriors, Rubystar watched in vain as Tigerdawn leaped on Hawkfire, and sent a killing bite to her throat. She also kills Icestorm, her own sister. Rubystar was furious, along with Firestar. Together, they killed Tigerdawn, sending her to the Dark Forest. Hawkfire and Firestar's son, Burnkit, ran into the clearing and was quite shaken when he saw his mother's body. Rubystar attempted to comfort him. Firestar came back to the camp soon after, asking who really won Silver Trees. Rubystar agreed to give him the Misty Glade, in return for ThunderClan's Rainbow River, stating that Silver Trees was not a hunting place. Firestar agreed to this. After Troutpaw ran back to camp one day, frantically trying to explain that Glossypaw had been stolen by twolegs, Rubystar was unsure of what to do. She sent a patrol of warriors to the Twoleg Campsite, only for them to return empy pawed. A few days after this, two strange she-cats showed up. She did not recognize them, but they seemed to know her. She looked into one of the cat's eyes, she immediately recognized Sunfire's green gaze. She found out they they were her missing daughters, and she nearly yowled with happiness. The two she-cats, Kaito and Lila, cried out in joy, and began pressing themselves into her pelt. Rubystar could feel Sunfire's spirit swirling around his mate and daughters. She has now offered them a place in RiverClan, and she hopes to give them warriors names soon. When ShadowClan attacked the camp, she fought along with all her warriors. :When a snake slithered into her den, she along with her warriors tried to defeat it. They managed to get it out of their camp, but it bit Leopardspots. When she and Kaito had a fight, she thought that Kaito would never forgive her. When two snakes attacked the camp, both Troutleap and Kaito were bitten. Rubystar gave up two of her lives to save them, while she herself lost a life. After that, she was left with only three lives. After the snakes were killed, Kaito forgave her mother, and the two became closer. :Moons later, Winterfall recieves a horrible injury. Blacksong talked to Rubystar, and told her that Winterfall would survive, but that she wouldn't be able to be deputy anymore. Rubystar is very sad to hear this, but is relieved that Winterfall isn't dead. She thinks about it for a while, and decides that her brother Troutleap would be the new deputy. :She gives Windkit, Crookedkit, and Waterkit their apprentice names, taking Waterpaw on as her own apprentice. :Kaito starts displaying anger towards her one day, and she is very concerned by this. She askes Kaito if she would talk to her out in the forest. There, Kaito calms down. She tells Rubystar that she doesn't think she'll ever be a true Clan warrior, and that she wanted to leave RiverClan to be in Twolegplace. Rubystar is said by this, but understands her. She and Kaito press against eachother in love, and Kaito leaves her viper neclace for Rubystar to keep. Rubystar felt Sunfire beside her, pressing comfortingly against her. She wathces her daughter leave, feeling happier now that Kaito was happier. Quotes Image Gallery File:Rubystar.warrior.png| Warrior File:Rubystar.queen.png| Queen File:Rubystar.deputy.png| Deputy File:Rubystar.L.png| Leader Real Life Image Family Members '''Mate: :Sunfire: Deceased, Resident of StarClan Daughters: :Kaito: Living :Blossomcloud: Living Father: :Kestrelfeather: Deceased, Resident of StarClan Mother: :Hazeleyes: Deceased, Resident of StarClan Brother: :Troutleap: Living Grandsons: :Rockkit - Living :Viperkit - Living Granddaughters: :Dapplekit - Living :Riverkit - Living Nephews: :Blackpaw - Living Nieces: :Leafpaw - Living Family Tree Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Nightfall's Characters